


Maledetto immortale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago rosso [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Mushu. [Post-Mulan II].Scritta sentendo: Mulan Reflections.Ha partecipato alla: THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE. PROMPT RED.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:pg: mushuprompt: il disegno degli dei è che io ti protegga e così farò.





	Maledetto immortale

Maledetto immortale  


Mushu si guardò riflesso nel gong dorato, appoggiò le zampe su di esso e osservò la propria figura flessuosa. I baffi gli tremarono e socchiuse gli occhi. Cricri saltellò sul bastone del gong, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhietti facendo ondeggiare le antenne.

“Io chi sono, grillo fortunato?” domandò. L’insetto strofinò le zampette tra loro ed emise un verso stridulo. Mushu indietreggiò, una macchia copriva metà del riflesso del proprio muso e la creatura abbassò il capo.

“Sì, lo so che il mio nome è Mushu, ma persino quello è indefinito. Ha mille significati che vanno dall’ambito del cibo a quello a luci rosse” sussurrò con voce stanca. La sua lingua biforcuta saettò fuori oscillando e sibilando. L’insetto gli saltellò intorno.

“Per te sono un amico, è vero, ma per altri sono il grande drago delle unioni, per altri ancora il protettore aka distruttore della famiglia Fa, per altri un licenziato, per la  _mucca_  sono una lucertola, per alcuni sono il grande drago di pietra. Per moltissimi neanche esisto perché sono uno spirito segreto” enumerò il drago. L’insetto saltò sul davanzale, si sentiva in lontananza l’abbaiare del cane e il verso concitato delle galline.

Mushu si voltò verso Mulan, la giovane aveva il capo affondato tra i cuscini. Il marito teneva la testa sulla sua spalla, la bocca aperta e dalle labbra di entrambi i coniugi colava un rivolo di saliva.

“Mia guerriera dall’espressione minacciosa quanto le pantofole orsacchiotto, il disegno degli dei è che io ti protegga e così farò” promise. Si voltò nuovamente verso il gong. Un raggio di sole lo colpì illuminandolo e il riflesso del drago sparì.

-Però anche tu morirai prima o poi e la storia si ripeterà. Perché io sono un essere maledetto: un maledetto immortale- pensò.

 


End file.
